


You'll Ruin the Surprise!

by simplyn2deep



Series: Five-0 Birthdays [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Birthday, Community: 1_million_words, Established Relationship, M/M, Secrets, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny sure is nosy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Ruin the Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haldoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/gifts).



> **Prompt:** Steve's been in the garage 'building' Danny a birthday present - What's he doing, what the noises, does Danny peak? - [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=kaige68)[kaige68](http://www.livejournal.com/users/kaige68/)

It wasn’t like the hastily scrawled sign on the garage door was going to keep Danny out. Neither were to the two deadbolt locks on both outside entrances to the garage. Steve was up to something and Danny wanted, no he needed to know what was going on if only so that he could find them someplace to live while the house was being re-build when Steve accidentally blew it up.

After three nights of banging, muffled cursing and the occasional flicker of the lights, Danny finally had enough. Steve wasn’t the only one who could stealthily get into places he was being kept out of.

Grabbing Steve’s lock picking kit from the desk drawer, Danny walked out the backdoor and along the lanai to the side entrance to the garage. He peeked in the window, but it was blacked out with not only black paint, but probably had a black t-shirt making sure no one could see in.

Danny got to his knees, knowing they’d hate him after a while, and set to work picking the lock. He got the first deadbolt unlocked and was working on the second one when he heard a noise behind him.

Danny froze and slowly turned his head to the left and came face to...face with Steve’s crotch. Danny craned his head up expecting to see Steve scowling at him, but instead he was met with Steve smirking at him.

“Danno...whatever are you doing down there?” Steve asked with a laugh.

“I...uh...I thought I heard you call my name and since I couldn’t get in...,” Danny began as he dropped the little pick to the ground in front of him and moved to stand up.

Steve reached out to help steady Danny as he stood up. “I don’t know how you could have heard anything over the music I had playing and the power tools I was using...”

“Super Dad hearing...,” Danny said as he tapped a finger against his ear.

“Right, so if you’re done trying to sneak a peek into the garage, how about we get some lunch? I’m starved,” Steve suggested as he led Danny away.

“Yeah...sure...,” Danny mumbled as he looked back at the door he almost had unlocked. “I could go for some surf and turf.”

“Great!” Steve exclaimed as he got to the house and pulled off his sweaty t-shirt. Instantly Danny’s eyes were on Steve’s exposed chest and tattoos. “Let me shower and change and we can go.”

“Yeah...shower,” Danny said following Steve up the stairs.

“I think I can handle showering by myself Danno,” Steve laughed. “Plus, if you join me, there’s no way we’d leave the house for lunch.”

Danny cleared his throat and looked at Steve. “Right. I’ll just...,” he waved his hand around, “change clothes while you shower.”

Steve smiled, leaned over and gave Danny a kiss before heading to the bathroom. “No going back downstairs to break into the garage. You’ll ruin the surprise if you do!”

**Author's Note:**

> so I didn't answer all of the questions kaige68 gave me in the prompt and to be honest, I don't even know what Steve is building lol
> 
>  **eta** so I figured out what Steve's gift to Danny is! but you'll have to wait until H's actual birthday because that's when I plan to post it!


End file.
